The Halo Adventures: Book One
by 3P1C TROLLER
Summary: Action, Adventure, and most of all Awesome! Read this great book. TODAY! :
1. Axel Lives!

**Halo Adventures: Book One**

By: Brett Otto, based of the hit video games of Halo

**Chapter 1: Axel Lives**

" I was a young cadet then. They sent me out into space to try and destroy…"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_" Got to go, alien alarm, be right back." said Axel calmly. As Axel go on his Spartan Suit, he wondered if he would have to kill Grunts ( a not very dangerous but dangerous to call them provoking alien) or Elites? ( very dangerous and deadly invisible aliens that could kill easily) When he grabbed his Battle Riffle and Hypowered pistols he ran out of the room to find his best friend being mauled by a Grunt,

"You -! I'll kill you for that!" yelled Axel so loud that the Grunt heard it over the last scream of Axel's dear dying friend.

As the Grunt charged Axel he jumped backed pushed himself off the wall and landed squarely onto the head of the Grunt he then fired on Hypowered pistol round into the head of the Grunt.

_BOOM _the shot echoed through the hallway, as a Grunt lie dead on the ground.

"One grunt down about 399 to go!" yelled Axel in approval of his performance. Out of nowhere came a flying ball of blue laser energy that skimmed Axel's left shoulder ripping off the only clothes that Axel had on the spaceship.

"Dang Elites!" yelled Axel as he put on the glasses that allowed him to spot out invisible things in his way. "There you are," said Axel eyeing up a tall, large illuminating figure that appeared on his sensor screen.

_Ching… Ching… Ching… _Machine gun fire echoed in the hall as if a stamped was about to begin. A dead Elite lie on the ground.


	2. Axel's Command

**Chapter 2: Axel's Command**

Wary that there could be a grunt or elite around any corner, Axel tried to find other survivors of this terrible attack. Axel turned a corner to find a group of ten to fifteen men.

"What to come with me to bet up these filthy butts that tried to take our ship!" Axel said with such fury that one of the men almost took a shot at him.

"Who are you" asked one of the men curiously.

"I am Corporal Axel Fleming, who you ya pansy?' asked Axel sternly.

"I am Private Christophe Livingston" the man said now at attention.

"That cute, why don't you shut up and start to kill those things." yelled Axel.

"What are you talking about Sir?" asked the man now more scared of Axel than any grunt or elite had ever made him.

"These- Axel was cut off be a sudden rapid fire of lasers and plasma missiles wising by. "Those!"

As the men began to fight off the now closing in enemy of most twenty grunts, one man was hit. Left and right men fell. Left and right grunts fell.

_Ching.. Ching... Ching..._

As the men tried to fight off the grunts they were flanked by a group of elites!

"D***! Why us?" yelled Axel as an elite shot off the head of the man standing next to him. The battle raged on as the men fought.

"Fall back, we can't take it any more. We've lost to many men to survive this h*** hole!" yelled Axel giving the orders to the other men. After the men fell back into the cordoors of the ship they ran for the escape pods!

"Finally we've got here. now all you three per pod, go go go1 get in you, or i'll blow your guts out.' warned Axel. As all the men got into the escape pods on man said,

"Where are we going sir?"

"Anywhere away from this place." said Axel.

as the escape pods shot off from the ship there was a deathdefying-**BOOM**- the ship blew up into a thousand peices.


	3. Planet Zicricnic

**Chapter 3: Planet Zicricnic**

As Axel and the three other men that survived the fight were stocking up on the ammo supply on board the tiny shuttle, they found two new weapons. The Laser Powered Hydrolic Chain Gun, and the Energy Sword. When they got into hyper space they waited… and waited… and waited 28 days. Finally there was a sharp,

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

The ship was warning them to take cover, as they were about to crash into a desert filled with scrap metal. Or so people though that it was scrap metal…

The smashed into the surface of the planet, the shuttle began to burst into flames. The men ran from the shuttle and there was a loud explosion behind them. They made camp near the boarder between the desert and the forest. As the men fell asleep a native of this odd planet approached them.

"Hic ht ajh ajav kjvn iogjdafg abjjagjh?" asked the pale monkey type alien.

"Wait what did you say?" asked Axel his southern accent showing.

"You speak oh that wonderful," said the monkey in a butlery type of voice, "My name is Kymo and this is the planet of Zicricnic. Isn't it wonderful?" asked the monkey figure.

"Yeah sure I guess." said Axel wearily.

"Come bed down in my village in the forest." offered the monkey.

"I guess that we could follow you." said Axel knowing that this could easily be a trap...


End file.
